


Love at New Heights

by the_east_wind_my_darling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Teen Mycroft, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_east_wind_my_darling/pseuds/the_east_wind_my_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gets stuck sitting alone on a ferris wheel with a stranger. Talk about awkward, right? But things may go better than planned for our well-dressed teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at New Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiieeeee! Thanks for reading, love!

Mycroft rolled his eyes as his younger brother sprinted to the ferris wheel ahead of them, the short blond boy next to him hot on his heels. Of course Sherlock would want to go one the one ride that only sat two to a car. Mycroft, the au pair for the day, would have to sit alone awkwardly. Sherlock turned around and gave his older brother a mischievous grin before grabbing John’s hand and dragging him towards the attendant, who ushered the two boys into a waiting car. Mycroft grimaced at the young lady and moved to clamber into the next seat on the ferris wheel. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the lurch that signified the ride had begun. Instead, he felt the soft sway of another person climbing in. He looked up to find a strikingly handsome teen sitting across from him. He had a strong jaw and perfectly tanned skin, despite the fact that summer had just begun, and his arms and legs were strong and muscular- a football player, no doubt. 

“Sorry,” the boy grinned sheepishly. “There’s an odd number of us in my group of friends, and I ended up alone, and… yeah. But a handsome lad like you, why are you riding by yourself?”

“I believe I have become what some may call a ‘third wheel’,” Mycroft replied, willing the heat in his cheeks to fade but only blushing harder. 

“Guess we’ll just have to make our own date then, eh?” the gorgeous man grinned. “My name is Greg.”

“Lovely to meet you, Gregory. Mycroft,” the smitten boy answered. He smoothed out his button down and straightened his bow tie before extending a hand to shake. Gregory bent down and brushed his lips against it before winking at Mycroft. Mycroft bit his lip, sure that if his cheeks got any pinker he would actually turn into a tomato. Gregory finally released the well-dressed boys hand and leaned back on the hard red plastic seat.

“Well, Myc, what do you do for fun?” Gregory asked. Mycroft opened his mouth, beginning to stutter out an answer when the spinning wheel lurched forward and Mycroft found himself flung to the opposite end of the carriage. He landed with his head in Gregory’s chest, his feet twisted awkwardly in the small space and tried to scramble off of the handsome footie player. Mycroft wondered if it was possible to become any more embarrassed in the space of five minutes or if he would eventually be swallowed up by the ground. Or, come to think of it, dropped 40 feet down to the concrete before being eaten. Either way, it seemed a much better alternative than ending up smashed against the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Suddenly, Mycroft felt a strong grip on his arm. Gregory held him in place. 

“Wait,” Gregory whispered, “stay.” So Mycroft slowly shifted until his legs were draped over Gregory’s, his back braced against the side of the car and his face merely inches away from the tanner lad. Gregory smiles and rested his hand on Mycroft’s thigh. “Isn’t this better?” Gregory replied. Mycroft bit his lip,and tried not to let his nervousness show on his face. He nodded hesitantly. Gregory smiled and brushed his thumb across Mycroft’s cheek. 

“I’d like to kiss you, now,” Gregory breathed, and Mycroft felt a shiver run through his body.

“But- I’ve just met you, aren’t we moving a little fast, I don’t even know your last name, or your favorite color, or, like, what you want to be when you grow up-“ Mycroft rambled hurriedly. Gregory chucked.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But I promised myself a long time ago that if I ever found an adorable boy who wanted me as much as I wanted him, that I wouldn’t deny myself the pleasure of falling for him,” Gregory replied, a little bashful at admitting his feelings for the boy on his lap so quickly. But then Mycroft was leaning forward and pressing his lips against the other boys, and he didn’t regret it all. Gregory kept his hand at Mycroft’s jawline, and moved his other arm to encircle Mycroft’s waist. Mycroft gasped at the feeling of Gregory’s arm around him, and then flung his own arms around Gregory’s neck, resuming the kiss with even more passion.

There bliss didn’t last very long, however, as the ferris wheel stopped just as suddenly was it had started. The doors to the car slid open, and the young woman’s voice was back.

“Thanks for riding the… Oh. Sorry, boys, but um… Congratulations?” she stumbled through her practiced line. Gregory got to his feet, keeping Mycroft wrapped up in his arms. 

“Oh, thank you, ma’am,” Gregory replied, and then leaned in to kiss his new boyfriend again.


End file.
